Omashu
by Kerella
Summary: See if you can guess which song this one is based on. My first attempt at taking a song and writing a fic around it. Warning: Main Character Death.


This may be a one-shot, I may try it again with a different song. 5 points to whoever figures out which song this is based on first. Your only hint is a play on the songwriter's name hidden somewhere in the fic.

Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor the plot, just the writing.

* * *

**Omashu**

On the outskirts of Omashu, there was a tavern. It wasn't much to look at, just a few walls, some windows, and a sign out front, all shoved against the exterior wall of the town. It was a lively place, though. Cheap whisky, good music, and one very pretty girl. Watching her whirling and twirling, her skirts fanning out like rose petals around her, I fell in love.

She had the most beautiful eyes, bluer than the depths of the ocean, endless as the nighttime sky. One look into her eyes and she had me spellbound. By day, I slept and waited aimlessly for night to fall and the tavern to open so I could be ensorceled again. It was long past time for me to continue northward on my quest to master the four elements, but my heart was chained to Omashu. And I wasn't the only one she had enchanted.

One night, I arrived at the tavern too late. Her attentions were taken by a newcomer. An earthbender, by the looks of him. The interloper winked at her as he clinked his shot glass against hers, and she laughed at some stupidity that driveled from his mouth. I felt my temperature rise.

"Get. Away. From. My. Girl," I glared at him. He laughed and casually set his glass down on the bar. The tingling in the back of my mind began before he made his move. I saw the attack coming. I felt the ground start to shake. Then the world went completely white. When I came back to my senses, his crumpled body lay at my feet.

_What have I done!_ I couldn't move. My feet had sprouted roots that were holding me to my spot. A million thoughts ran through my mind in one horrible moment. She would hate me, I knew. How could she not? I may have just thrown everything I've worked for to the wind over a girl that would never love me back. If I didn't get moving now, I was going to die. I might be able to fix everything and make it right again, but not if I was dead. So, I ran.

I ran out the back door as the city guards were coming in the front. No one stood in my way. Shamefully, I realized they were afraid of me. Outside the backdoor, a half a dozen ostrich-horses were tethered to posts. I was about to make a grab for one when Appa flew over the wall and landed next to me in the street. With a great wave of his tail, we were in the air, and Omashu and its little tavern were growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

We didn't stop until we were several miles within Fire Nation territory. There was nothing for me in Omashu. Nothing left. For weeks, we wandered aimlessly, running not from Earth Kingdom justice, but haunting blue eyes and a laughing smile. Four weeks, and she still had me trapped in her spell. Six weeks passed, and there was no sign of reprieve. I can't fix this if I'm dead, but I can't continue without her.

Without a word, I turned Appa around and pointed him straight at Omashu. Without a complaint, and with a powerful swish of his tail, the flying bison obeyed. I may be a dead man when we get there, but that's nothing if I can see her one more time.

At last, here I am on the road to Omashu. It's twilight, and I can almost hear the music drifting out of the tavern windows. Somewhere behind me, a martin-robin calls to its mate. With a sigh, I set off toward the city gate.

Once I'm inside the city, I stop. Off to my right, five earthbenders are approaching. To my left, at least a dozen guards. I grab my staff, ready to bend for everything I'm worth. I don't have to get far, just a few blocks, but I'm going to have to fight for every inch. I whirl the air around me, throwing dust and dirt at the earthbenders, who throw it right back at me.

_Oh no!_ Something hard and large flies at me, I manage to deflect just enough of the blow to stay on my feet, but it hurts to breathe! Furiously, I try to continue bending the air into a cushion between me and the onslaught, but I'm becoming too tired.

_Can't. Stop. Moving_. I've got to find her, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm not wicked. Tell her that I love her. Exhaustion is nothing. Love is everything. I pull myself up on my staff and take another stumbling step toward the tavern. I see the boulder flying at me. I feel it crush my chest.

I crack my eyes open. My throat is dry. Easy breaths are a luxury no longer afforded to me, as each one is more difficult than the last. From out of the dust cloud, she emerges. Her blue eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. She kneels down next to me and cradles my useless body in her arms. She kisses my cheek. _One little kiss.._

"Katara," I rasp, "goodbye..."


End file.
